fancureparadisefandomcom-20200214-history
Memoria Pretty Cure
|date = TBA|episodes = 49-51|ending = REcollect Gloria In Memoriam ~ A Wish to You Lost in Fractals (Special ED)|theme = Seven wonders of the ancient world Memories}} is the fourth magical girl/boy anime (fan)series directed, written, and designed by Kyo Kuwae (DENEBOON). The series' main motifs are the seven wonders of the ancient world, family and memories, while its sub-motifs are fractal patterns and time. Its prominent themes are the nature of memories, desire to be remembered and reclaim things long forgotten, loneliness as motivation, and the act of holding onto the past. Plot Memoria Pretty Cure Episodes Situated snugly between reality and whatever comes next is a small realm called Lost River. Its oldest living resident-- a fairy named Tokiba, has just passed on, and it's the duty of the young ruler Prince Chaménos to take up her lifelong task of compiling all of the memories belonging to Lost River's residents. Chaménos enlists the help of a fairy named Mnimi, and chooses the forgetful Kinjin Iroha to become Cure Pyramid and protect Lost River from its biggest long-standing threat; the invasion of a sentient hive-minded race of Fractal Beings. Lost River is quickly thrown into peril when a woman named Regand is revealed to possess memory-stealing abilities identical to Chaménos', and uses Miseries; monsters of her own creation based on her extensive research on the Fractal Beings, to destroy the Magna Horologium and attack the world she once called home. Cure Pyramid is defeated easily, and Regand is able to render Chaménos amnesiac by claiming every single one of his memories as her own. What's more, Mnimi finds herself incapable of recalling the identities of her two best friends, and Cure Pyramid is left completely helpless to stop Regand when the object of her power, the CureHorloge, is broken. All seems lost for the trio, as they are completely separated from each other as fragments of their past selves. But, unbeknownst to all three, Chaménos committed one final act before entering his stasis. Mnimi is ordered to follow Cure Pyramid back to reality and find five more warriors capable of wielding the five remaining CureHorloges, and defeat Regand and her followers before the Fractal Beings get involved in Earth's affairs as well. Although she cannot remember who gave her the orders, Mnimi sure enough meets someone who meets Chaménos' criteria-- a dreamy fifteen year-old girl named Niwahara Moeko. Characters Pretty Cure * - A sanguine 15-year-old girl in her first year of high school. As she is naturally extroverted, Moeko rarely finds it difficult to make new friends, and oftentimes attracts people with her constantly high-spirits and good-humouredness. Despite her overflowing positivity, Moeko is a big softie and gets emotional from the smallest things. She's quick to sympathize with the problems of others, to the point where at times she can let them get her down in the dumps. Across the board Moeko is pretty average in all but athletics-- where her performance takes a noticeable dive. Moeko channels the spirit of the Hanging Gardens of Babylon to become , and her theme colour is pink. ** CV: Seto Asami / Heather Watson * - A wannabe delinquent in Moeko's class. He is anything but cultured, and intends to own his less-than-favourable reputation. Takumi is infamously abrasive and loud, has a very short attention span, and has reckless habits like picking fights with people much stronger than him. In that regard, Takumi is a tad cocky and refuses to admit his shortcomings, even when there are a lot of them. To Takumi, the less thought put into a decision, the better, as "unnecessary judgement" tends to stress him out. In reality, behind his tough-guy persona, a lot of things actually stress Takumi out, which is exactly why he spends as little time premeditating his actions as possible. Takumi channels the spirit of the Statue of Zeus to become , and his theme colour is blue. ** CV: Furushima Kiyotaka / Sam Riegel * - The "goody-two-shoes" first-year who coerces Moeko into joining her non-descript club at Kinjin Academy. At a glance, Seren appears to be quite normal, albeit a bit of an overachiever when it comes to academics, and a little too happy at all times. It's only when one actually gets to know her that her odd quirks start rearing their heads. Seren has almost supernatural intuition, leading many (including herself) to believe she is gifted with psychic abilities. Notwithstanding her oddities, Seren is very responsible by nature and good at looking after her friends, even if she may not look the part. Seren channels the spirit of the Temple of Artemis to become , and her theme colour is white. ** CV: Chihara Minori / Alexis Tipton * - The reluctant vice-president of Seren's club, and a first-year in Moeko's class. Hōno was the star of his middle school basketball team, and overall an exceedingly talented athlete. After the traumatic accident that cost him both of his legs, however, Hōno lost the passion he harboured for the sport and instead decided he would live a peaceful life away from the spotlight. He is without a doubt kind and mellow, but he is not a very jovial person and has a pretty sour worldview that he hides from all but his closest friends. Hōno also has a short fuse, but is quick to apologize for any outbursts. Hōno channels the spirit of the Colossus of Rhodes to become , and his theme colour is red. As Sol, Hōno receives metallic prosthetics as part of his costume, but it takes some time for him to actually be able to use them. ** CV: Fukushima Jun / Sean Chiplock * - A first-year who is the only other member of Seren's club besides Hōnomaru. Nemu is very quiet, and has an extremely sinister stare that puts people on edge. Her fondness of reading and writing is known to most, if only because of the notebook that she carries with her everywhere she goes. It's not unusual for Nemu to go to extremes the get inspiration for her writing-- a behaviour that periodically borders on mild sadism. However, her friends are almost exclusively the target of her mild harassment, leading her to insist that the torment she puts them through is her way of showing affection. Nemu channels the spirit of the Mausoleum at Halicarnassus to become , and her theme colour is purple. ** CV: Tomita Miyu / Hunter MacKenzie Austin * /''' - The young prince and new ruler of Lost River. Chaménos was born with the unique ability to store other people's lost memories in his photographic mind until they are needed again. Although this ability holds great potential, Chaménos refuses to use it to gain information, and tries to use it for good instead. Even though he appears to be physically weak and frail, he has in his long life shouldered a lot of heavy burdens for other people that have mentally hardened him. His age is a big nuisance to him, as he is really hundreds of years old and hates being treated like the child he appears to be. Chaménos puts a lot of his faith in his friends, and believes that as long as he wishes and prays for their success, they will push through any hardships. For half of the season, Chaménos is trapped in a self-inflicted stasis, and it's only when he is reunited with his CureHorloge that he is able to awaken. Chaménos channels the spirit of the Lighthouse at Alexandria to become , and his theme colour is yellow. ** CV: Saiga Mitsuki / Yuri Lowenthal * - A third-year at Kinjin Academy, and the granddaughter of the school's founder. Despite being incredibly gifted and talented at most things she tries, Iroha is super disorganized and is actually pretty absentminded. Iroha rarely shows her emotions; the range she's capable of expressing is anywhere between vague satisfaction and mild annoyance. That being said, Iroha is a very gentle soul, and when the time is right she does actually allow herself to let all of her feelings out. Iroha temporarily stops attending school to take care of an amnesiac Prince Chaménos after their tragic defeat at Lost River, whom she feels very guilty about failing to protect. Iroha channels the spirit of the Great Pyramid of Giza to become , and her theme colour is brown. ** CV: Toyoguchi Megumi / Julianne Alexander Lost River * - The royal "Minister of Time", and a close, trusted friend to Prince Chaménos. Like Lost River's other inhabitants, Mnimi is actually a loose collection of memories belonging to a soul that wound up in the realm. Mnimi is first and foremost polite and incredibly formal towards others. Because she's from an early point in civilization, her speech is riddled with outdated phrases and she tends to get easily confused by new concepts. She is capable of stopping time for a few seconds. ** CV: Oozora Naomi / Colleen O'Shaughnessey * - The former leader and royal oracle of Lost River. Her passing serves as a catalyst for χάος's formation. χάος (Chaos; placeholder name) * - The royal "Minister of Research", and with that a former ally to Chaménos. Regand was infuriated by Chaménos' refusal to negotiate with the Fractal Beings when they attacked Lost River. She now intends to use her research on the Fractal Beings to harness their powers purely for her own benefit. ** CV: Yuzuki Ryōka / Elizabeth Maxwell * - A young man kept on a tight leash by Regand. He is taciturn and serious, rarely giving away his thoughts, leading the more laid back members of χάος like Trion and Lyapu to tease him about his aloof demeanour. Although he is stern, he does not give orders to his subordinates (which is the main reason Lyapu is so attached to him). Mandelbrot believes he has "holes" in his memories, as many of them don't add up. He feels inclined to trust Regand, but he still feels uneasy around her. ** CV: Soma Saito / Joe Zieja * - A young man who follows Regand. He is very lazy and couldn't be any less proactive than he already is for the group. He spends most of his time badgering Mandelbrot. ** CV: Masutani Yasunori / Liam O'Brien * - A girl absolutely enraptured by the concept of Fractal Beings. Unlike Regand, who wishes to use their boundless power, Trion is more interested in their origins and motivations. ** CV: Ōkubo Rumi / Ratana * - Two young women with completely opposite dispositions. They operate exclusively in a unit as they are actually the same person and share the same mind. To distinguish between the two, the more lively of the two is referred to as Julia A, while the more solemn one is referred to as Julia B. Lyapu came up with this distinction and he is very proud of himself for it. ** CV: Ohashi Ayaka / Amanda Celine Miller * - χάος's silent assassin. They never speak aside from short, often one-word sentences. ** CV: Ohara Sayaka / Erica Mendez * - A man who is almost as deceptive as Regand herself. His cunning is even more scary when you consider how loyal he is to her. ** CV: Miyake Kenta / Matthew Mercer Monsters * * Fractal Beings * ** CV: Soma Saito / Joe Zieja * / ** CV: Kaji Yuki / Grant George Supporting Cast * Yumiya Kokora * Monoe Banī * - A name known only to Chaménos. It is unknown if Eryth is even a person, as although he knows the name, he cannot recall a face or identity attached to it. Items * CureHorloge Locations * * * * Magna Horologium Other Media TBA Trivia * All members of χάος are named after Escape-Time fractals in mathematics (Lyapu'''nov fractals, '''Julia sets, Burning Ship fractals [or rather Michael Mi'chelit'sch; its co-creator], Tri'''corn or Mandelbar set, '''Newton or Nova fractals, and the Mandelbrot set). ** Regand is the sole exception to this, as she is instead named after the complex plane (or Argand plane) that Escape-Time fractals are plotted on. * The city of Fuhendama is largely based on Sendai, Miyagi. The exact area that the season takes place in is even more closely based on Aoba-ku-- a real-life ward of Sendai. Gallery niwahara_moeko.png|Niwahara Moeko ikazuchi takumi.png|Arashi Takumi torano_seren.png|Torano Seren yutaka_hōnomaru.png|Yutaka Hōnomaru reimatsu_nemu.png|Reimatsu Nemu prince_chaménos.png|Prince Chaménos eigami_kōsei.png|Eigami Kōsei (Chaménos' disguise) kinji_mahiru.png|Kinjin Iroha phiro.png|Mnimi's human disguise mnimifairy.jpeg|Mnimi's fairy form mandelbrot.png|Mandelbrot lyapu.png|Lyapu trion.png|Trion memoria logo(temp).png|Memoria Pretty Cure's official logo Category:Fanseries